1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pot covers, and more particularly to a pot cover that is made of annular cover elements some of which may be removed to adjust the dimensions of the pot cover to fit different flower pots and accommodate plants of different sizes.
2. Description of Related Art
Plants are often planted in flower pots (i.e., any pots adapted for holding plants). These potted plants are sometimes placed indoors, although they may remain outdoors too. Plants that are planted in flower pots, especially those placed indoors, often present special difficulties to the owner. A first common problem for potted plants is that the soil may be removed from the flower pot, and potentially scattered about within the house, by pets, children, or simply spilled by accident. Second, fruit from the plant (e.g., strawberries) may rot due to sitting in the wet soil. Third, cleanup of fallen leaves may be difficult if the dead leaves are sitting in the soil. Fourth, it may be difficult to keep the soil properly hydrated, and adding water may also cause soil to be splashed from the flower pot and into the house.
To overcome these problems, it is beneficial to have a pot cover that rests on or over the soil of the flower pot to protect the soil, exclude fallen leaves from the soil, and to maintain the plant (and any fruit) separate from the soil. Various pot covers are taught in the prior art:
Markowitz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,845, teaches a plant protector in the form of a disk-like cover is adapted to be friction fitted within a flower pot. The cover is provided with an interior hole to allow a plant to pass through it. At least one cut is provided in the cover from the hole to the outer edge so that it may be placed about a plant growing in the pot.
Anderson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,329, teaches a lidded container for growing, transporting and storing nursery plants. The container assembly includes in combination an open-topped container dimensioned to receive the root structure of a plant, and a lid which fits within the open top of the container. The lid has a central opening dimensioned to receive the stem or trunk of a plant and a radial slot of predetermined width communicating the opening with the exterior. A slide block or other closure is mountable in the slot. It slidably engages the slot margins when the lid is in its operative position, closing the open top of the container.
Imperial, U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,025, teaches a landscape apparatus that includes a surrounding shield formed with a central aperture positionable about a central stalk or trunk portion of a shrub or tree. The apparatus includes four pie-shaped segments that are interlocked relative to one another utilizing lug members receivable within key-shaped openings of adjacent walls of the pie-shaped segments. The segments include a floor formed with a matrix of apertures.
Other patents teach similar covers, including: Valente, U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,443 (device to prevent soil spillage from a flower pot that is knocked over), Johnson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,179 (pot for hanging plants), and Coleman, Jr., U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,785,508, and 2,790,269. The above-described references are hereby incorporated by reference in full.
The prior art teaches pot covers. However, the prior art does not teach a pot cover that is made of annular cover elements that may removed to adjust the dimensions of the pot cover to fit different flower pots and accommodate plants of different sizes. The prior art also fails to teach many other structural features of the present invention, and the method steps provided herein. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.